Chapter 43
The Zoldycks, part 4 (ゾルディック家(4), Zorudikku Ke (4)) is 43rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis With the help of Canary, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio arrive at the butler's residence. All of the butlers present their apologies for their actions earlier and greet them well by the order of their madam Kikyo. When thanking the butlers, Leorio then asks if they could take them to the main residence where Killua is. The head butler Gotoh replies Killua is on his way to the butlers' residence. While waiting for Killua, Gotoh asks them to play a game, where he tosses a coin in the air and catches it with one hand and lets the three guess in which he is holding it. During his first attempt, all three answer correctly. Gotoh takes the second attempt and Gon easily answers. When Gotoh is about to take another shot, he warns them that the next one is going to be more serious. He tosses the coin in the air and when it is about time to catch the coin, Gotoh speeds up his hands that it becomes almost impossible to see which hand holds the coin. Leorio answers first, but wasn't so sure about it. Gotoh starts talking about his experiences with Killua ever since his birth, adding that he has paternal feelings toward him and he hates the three for taking Killua away. Gotoh asks angrily which hand hides the coin; Kurapika then answers left, and Gotoh shows his left hand with the coin folded because of Gotoh's strong grip due to his feelings towards the three. Gotoh continues, telling them that the last time he saw Kikyo, he felt she was heartbroken from Killua wanting to leave. He threatens the three by stating the game will end before Killua arrives, adding that once they make a mistake, Canary will be killed. And if they are eliminated one by one before Killua arrives then they will tell him that Gon and the two left and they won't be able to see him again. When Gon is about to speak, Gotoh silences him and threatens him again. Gotoh begins another round. This time, his hands much faster than before. The three take time to think, but Gotoh warns they only have three seconds to answer or they will kill Canary. Leorio answers quickly, Kurapika follows and then Gon. Gotoh reveals the answer and Leorio is out of the game. Quickly the game restarts again, and Gotoh's hands are much more faster than before and so Kurapika takes a wild guess and Gon answers also. Both of them have different answers and when the answer is revealed, Kurapika is eliminated. When Gotoh is about to take another round, Gon asks him to stop and requests for Leorio's knife so that he can cut and see out of his left swollen eye. Gotoh does the same thing and asks Gon where the coin is. Gon answers confidently and passes the round. The other butlers join Gotoh to prepare for the final round. After tossing the coin, Gotoh and the other two butlers move their hands. He asks Gon on who among them has the coin. Gon unexpectedly answers that the one who has the coin is the man behind him. The butlers give him a round of applause and apologize to them for the bad joke they told in order to make the game more intense. Killua finally arrives and they greet each other. He tells them that they need to leave quickly to escape from his mom. Gon bids goodbye to Gotoh. Before he leaves, Gotoh warns him that the world isn't full of honest things. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_43 ru:Главы_Арки_Золдиков Category:Volume 5 Category:Zoldyck Family arc